fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
James Rhoades/target
Obituary: James J. Rhoades / Longtime legislator played key role in education :May 12, 1941 - Oct. 18, 2008 :Sunday, October 19, 2008 :By Marc Levy, The Associated Press : Nick Meyer/AP State Sen. James J. Rhoades HARRISBURG-- Longtime state Sen. James J. Rhoades died yesterday from injuries he suffered a day after the car he was driving collided head-on with a pickup truck. Mr. Rhoades, 66, and his wife were headed to an official event Friday evening in Monroe County, an aide said. "It is impossible to properly express how much we will miss him personally, and how much the Senate of Pennsylvania will miss his presence," Senate President Pro Tempore Joe Scarnati and Senate Majority Leader Dominic Pileggi said in a joint statement. The seven-term Republican senator from Schuylkill County represented northeastern Pennsylvania's coal country and was the longtime chairman of the Senate Education Committee. A big man with a booming voice, Mr. Rhoades had helped craft every major education initiative in recent history, including the Pennsylvania Safe Schools Act and the Head Start Supplemental Assistance Program, Mr. Scarnati and Mr. Pileggi said. "Jim's passing is a tremendous loss for Pennsylvania," Gov. Ed Rendell said in a statement. "He was a great person and a tremendous fighter for school children in the commonwealth." Gov. Ed Rendell, in Homewood yesterday at a presidential campaign rally for Sen. Barak Obama, called Mr. Rhoades "a gentleman. He tried to work across the aisle. Public education has lost its champion in the state Senate."I was looking forward to having Jim in the state Senate as a strong advocate for education for years to come." According to police, the accident happened around 7:30 p.m. Friday near Brodheadsville. Mr. Rhoades was traveling north on Route 209 and his Cadillac collided with a pickup truck traveling the other way. After the initial crash, Mr. Rhoades' car then struck a third vehicle that had pulled onto the shoulder. Mr. Rhoades was going to a ceremony where he was to be thanked by the Pleasant Valley School District for raising state money for the district, said an aide, Champ Holman. Mr. Rhoades and his wife, Mary, were taken to Lehigh Valley Hospital in Allentown. Senate aides said Mrs. Rhoades' condition was not believed to be life threatening. Mr. Holman said a funeral was being planned and that the Rhoades' family did not want any further details released. Mr. Rhoades had served in the state Senate since 1981 and was seeking an eighth four-year term in the Nov. 4 election. He also served as a member of the Appropriations, Transportation, Law and Justice, and Environmental Resources and Energy committees. His district covers Schuylkill County and parts of Berks, Monroe, Northampton, Lehigh and Carbon counties. Mr. Rhoades taught and coached at Pottsville and Mahanoy City high schools and was the principal of Mahanoy Area Junior High School before being elected to the Senate's 29th District seat in 1980. State Republican Chairman Robert Gleason Jr. called Mr. Rhoades "a great party-builder and supporter." "He anchored the Republican Senate, an expert on education, a leader of the Senate," Mr. Gleason said. "He was going to retire this year and people talked him into going for one term. He was running hard." Mr. Rhoades was facing two challengers in the upcoming election, Democrat P.J. Symons and independent Dennis Baylor. Mr. Symons' chief of staff Jeremy Mullen said the Democrat's campaign is being suspended until after Mr. Rhoades' funeral. Mr. Rhoades' death leaves the seat in uncharted territory, little more than two weeks before the election. Senate Republican officials met yesterday to discuss the matter and made no decision on what to do about Mr. Rhoades' candidacy, said spokesman Erik Arneson. Senate GOP officials believe a state court's permission would be needed if they were to seek to replace Mr. Rhoades on the ballot with another candidate. Republicans hold a 29-21 majority over Democrats in the Senate. "We were counting on him to be re-elected. I don't know what happens now," Mr. Gleason said. "He'll be missed by everyone in the Republican Party." :Post Gazette Staff Writer Jim McKinnon contributed to this report.